Green with envy
by Blackfang64
Summary: Just what has gotten Natsuki so jealous about it? ShizNat humour


**Author: You get the idea, enjoy! **

**-0-0-**

_Look at them, sitting so happily together in the distance. _

Emerging from the small gaps in the bush were a pair of emerald coloured eyes.

_It sickens me to think she got stuck with them, why her, am I not good enough? _

Strands of cobalt blue hair emerged slowly from the bush, ascending upwards revealed a girl to be in her early sixteens.

_Look how they're getting treated by her, they know nothing on what it means to pamper. _

Stalking out of the bush like a creature of sorts, the girl concealed herself behind a nearby tree, eyeing around it's centre.

_It boils my blood at the very thought of why I wasn't blessed like her, why I have to live with this pain every single day of my life. _

Narrowing her stare, the blunette rolled across the ground moving in closer to her targets.

_My life wouldn't be so miserable if it weren't for them, they must go... _

Hiding behind yet another tree, the blunette sighed deeply as she peered around the tree.

_When I get my hands- huh, they're gone? _

"Natsukiii" chimed the blunette's name in her ear. Falling over in surprise, Natsuki peered her eyes up finding herself locked in a stare with them.

_You... _

"S-Shizuru, w-what are you doing here?" Natsuki asked sheepishly, trying to conceal her motives.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, why were you hiding behind those trees?" Shizuru's eyes shifted to the side, hinting about the blunette's unusual actions.

"Oh, it's nothing, just playing spy is all" Natsuki laughed nervously, shifting the honey brunette's gaze away.

"Very well, shall we begin our date?" nodding in reply, Natsuki walked off with Shizuru hand in hand. Natsuki's attention wasn't focues on Shizuru entirely though, but rather the lower part of her.

_I'll get you breasts, just you wait. One day you'll be on my chest and then... who has the small breasts now, Mai? _

**-0-0-**

_Ten years later, and this is all I've got to show for it? _

Staring down at her chest, the blunette patted her hands against her average sized breasts before sighing in anguish.

_An Inch, in the last ten years they've only grown an inch? _

"Mommy!" breaking away from her mental battle, the blunnette eyed down at the small honey brunette girl staring up at her with jade eyes.

"Hey Shizuki" Natsuki smiled warmly, picking up her daughter who snuggled happily against her chest.

"Mommy's chest isn't as soft as mother Shizuru's, but they're nice" Shizuki stated, resting her head against Natsuki's heart.

_Even my daughter thinks they're small, why, why can't I have bigger breasts? _

"Because Natsuki, you didn't drink your milk" Natsuki's shot over at the honey brunette woman standing idly at the doorway.

_How did she know what I was thinking? _

"Shizuru, stay out of my thoughts" Shizuru chuckled lightly at hearing Natsuki's reply.

"If I could, I would give Natsuki my breasts, but..." Shizuru paused, checking to make sure she had Natsuki's attention. "Then I would be the one always snuggling into your chest, not Shizuki" Shizuru joked, although Natsuki didn't find it funny.

"No, mommy Natsuki's breasts belong to me" Shizuki pouted, wrapping her small arms around Natsuki.

"Sick her Shizuki!" Natsuki ordered pointing her finger at Shizuru in a heroic manner. Like an animal, Shizuki leapt from Natsuki's chest diving straight towards Shizuru with a fierce looking face.

"Who wants Mayonnaise?" pulling out a bottle of mayonnaise from behind her back, Shizuru threw it aside sending Shizuki and Natsuki diving for it. Shizuru watched the fierce battle taking place before it ended with Shizuki sitting on Natsuki's back drinking the mayonnaise happily. "You know Shizuki, if you keep eating Mayonnaise you'll get breasts like Natsuki's"

Shizuki paused at the this thought, shifting her soft jade eyes at Natsuki then back to her chest, she placed the bottle in Natsuki's hand. "I don't want to have a flat chest" Shizuki cried as she ran into Shizuru's opened arms.

"Hey, my chest is not flat!"

_Damnit, my breasts will get bigger one day, you'll see, even if it takes me another ten years... _

**-Ten years later-**

_Damnit, they've shrunk!_

**-End-**

**Omake: **

**Natsuki: Waaahhh, my breasts will never grow... (Cries)**

**Shizuru: There, there Natsuki (Holds the girl close in her arms) **

**Meanwhile in the distance... **

**Nao: Damnit, why isn't this voodoo trick working? (stares down at the Shizuru doll with a piece of tape wrapped around the girl's chest) This will teach her for killing my mother, but why isn't her chest growing smaller? **

**End of Omake **

**Author: Okay, not much else I could do with this story. Just to make things clear, the last part was unrelated to the story, it was based around the actual series. Don't forget to read and review if you liked it!**


End file.
